Simplesmente Marotos
by Nanda22
Summary: Um novo ano, um simples regresso à Hogwarts. Mas seria simplesmente o sexto ano se tratando dos marotos? [Tiago.Lily .. Sirius.Personagem Original .. Remo.Personagem Original]
1. Trailer

**_Elas..._ **

_I don't want another pretty face_

_(Eu não quero outro rosto bonito)_

- Nem me olha assim, Lily. – Kate levantou-se de sua cama e atravessou o quarto até a cama de Giovanna, que não desgrudava os olhos do livro; era uma discussão tradicional entre nós duas. – Você sabe que eu não me arrependo nem um pouco de ter ficado com o Black!

- Você não precisa me lembrar disso sempre! – retruquei, notavelmente desgostosa com a situação. Não movi um músculo.

- Qual é, _Lílian_! Exceto você, todas as garotas do colégio já caíram no papo do Black, tiveram um amor platônico pelo Potter ou foram apaixonadas pelo Lupin! – Kate agora andava de um lado para o outro, enumerando os três tipos de caso.

Desviei o olhar, encarando o lençol branco de minha cama. Alguma coisa não fazia sentido na frase de Kate, ou no silêncio que se sucedeu a ela. Com uma luz de compreensão, ergui os olhos para as outras duas ocupantes do quarto: Giovanna Boytollè e Alice Petterson.

- Vocês... – apontei o dedo para Giovanna e depois para Alice. - não negaram a afirmação da Sawyer!

Giovanna finalmente desprendeu os olhos do livro, com uma expressão no máximo intrigada. Era difícil extrair qualquer coisa desta. Já Alice, dava indícios de culpa e torcia as mãos levemente constrangida.

- Todas já caímos no papo do Black. – disse a loira, encarando o chão.

- Ou tivemos um amor platônico pelo Potter.

Inevitavelmente, todas as cabeças do quarto viraram-se para Giovanna, com uma expressão idêntica de surpresa. Depois do choque inicial, Kate começou a gargalhar.

- Você ficou com o Potter? – perguntei, em tom de acusação e com a voz levemente falha.

- Não, eu só queria ver a sua reação. – disse a morena, voltando a ler seu livro enquanto as risadas de Kate explodiam mais uma vez. – Também fique com o Black.

**_Eles..._ **

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_(Eu não quero apenas alguém para abraçar)_

- Sirius Black, o maior galinha da história de Hogwarts! – debochou Snape, provocando nós quatro.

- Eu mesmo. – respondeu Sirius, soltando uma risada tipicamente canina.

- Você chama _isso_ de xingamento, Ranhoso? – ergui uma sobrancelha em desaprovação, ainda segurando firmemente a varinha.

Snape lançou um olhar indecifrável para as quatro varinhas erguidas para ele. Não havia por onde sair e onde estávamos, certamente ninguém nos veria. Estava encurralado, totalmente sem saída.

- Foi uma pontada de medo isto que eu vi? – perguntou Remo, ironicamente. Não era de seu feitio acompanhar a mim e Sirius ao azarar alunos pelos corredores, mas Severo Snape era um caso à parte.

- Ou devemos chamá-lo de príncipe mestiço?

O último dos marotos se pronunciou, arrancando gargalhadas de todos nós – você não consideraria Severo Snape como _nós_, certo? -, algumas mais exageradas por parte de Sirius. Pedro segurava um livrinho preto, nada mais que um livro de poções do sexto ano; ele balançava ameaçadoramente com a mão esquerda.

- Façamos assim: - disse Sirius, sabiamente. – se você prometer lavar o cabelo, nós prometemos deixa-lo ir com seu precioso diário.

- Já disse que isso não é um diário, traidor do sangue.

- Nananinanão, Seboso. Resposta errada. – respondi com os olhos castanhos brilhando diante de minha nova (ou antiga) presa. – Acho que vamos brincar um pouquinho mais.

**_Um novo ano..._ **

_I don't want my love to go waste_

_(Eu não quer desperdiçar meu amor)_

- Bem vindos a mais um ano em Hogwarts! – anunciou Dumbledore, como de costume em cada jantar de início do ano letivo. – Já devem estar carecas de saber que a Floresta proibida é _proibida_ e que a lista de Filch aumentou mais alguns centímetros. Bom, ao menos eu estou.

O diretor indicou alguns cantos do couro cabeludo que não eram mais preenchidos devidamente, arrancando risadas dos alunos e de alguns professores – nenhuma delas tão escandalosa quanto a de um certo _cachorro_ que localizava-se na mesa da grifinória, por acaso ao meu lado.

- Aposto que continuaremos com o record de detenções este ano!

Uma voz vinda exatamente do lugar citado acima – para os mais lerdos, ao meu lado – sobre pôs-se aos demais ruídos do salão, tornando o movimento das cabeças uniforme e em direção ao moreno que sorria marotamente com a altura mais alta que a desejada com que dissera as sutis palavras. Novas gargalhadas ecoaram, inclusive o leve riso de Alvo Dumbledore, que ao contrário de Minerva McGonagall, parecia achar graça no comentário. Eu, é claro, concordei com meu melhor amigo com um aceno de cabeça. Por acaso, alguém naquele salão duvidava das humildes palavras do Almofadinhas? Pois eu duvido que alguém duvide.

- Tenho certeza que ninguém discorda, Sr. Black. Ninguém.

**_Que talvez traga situações repetitivas..._ **

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_(Eu quero você e sua maravilhosa alma)_

- Hey, Evans! – a voz _dele_ penetrou meu ouvido, fazendo-o latejar. Não me virei ou dei qualquer indício de prestar atenção, mas ele continuou. – Quer sair comigo?

O fato mais que óbvio de estarmos no meio do café da manhã de uma segunda-feira não pareceu chegar à compreensão de Tiago Potter, já que ele gritava no meio do salão principal um convite que já havia recebido à resposta há anos. Os risinhos debochados da mesa da sonserina misturavam-se aos invejosos das garotas e aos dos garotos, que achavam graça. Meu Merlin, o que eu fiz pra merecer?

- Você devia dar uma chance a ele. – disse Alice, concentrada em sua refeição. – Foram poucas as vezes que ele pediu em frente ao colégio todo, certo?

- Se comparado as duzentas e setenta e três do total... – Kate ergueu a colher e a encarou pensativamente. Voltou a abaixá-la e mexer o suco de abóbora. – É, quarenta e sete é pouco.

**_E outras nem tanto..._ **

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_(Você é a única que eu quero perseguir)_

As costumeiras risadas vindas dos jardins invadiram meus ouvidos. Só duas coisas poderiam estar acontecendo: Snape sendo torturado por Black ou Snape sendo torturado por Potter. No final, ambas as situações seriam a mesma coisa, já que um era sempre cúmplice do outro.

Percorrendo o corredor até a saída para o jardim, a monitora da grifinória, eu, chegaria prontamente para distribuir detenções entre os marotos. E foi isso que fiz. Pisando forte, andei até a luz que indicava as portas de mármore para fora do castelo, a varinha já em punho.

- O que vocês fizeram dest...

O choque abafou o resto de minha frase; uma expressão de espanto tomou minha face. Os alunos que gargalhavam eram, de certa maneira, mais _verdes_ que o normal. A cena parecia ter sido invertida, estava totalmente ao contrário, ao avesso... E pra completar o quadro duvidoso, Tiago Potter estava de cabeça para baixo, contorcendo-se e gritando vários nomes desagradáveis, enquanto era erguido pela varinha de um Severo Snape bastante satisfeito. Isso, sim, era algo inesperado.

- Sabe, Potter, eu não conhecia esse lado seu. – eu disse, em voz alta. Jamais perderia essa oportunidade. Era única.

**_Mas no final, o que importa mesmo é o amor..._ **

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_(Você é a única que eu quero abraçar)_

- Se manda, Potter! – Lily empurrou Tiago que tentava depositar-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Sai fora, Black! – Kate demorou ao empurrar o outro maroto e eu arrisco dizer que foi de propósito, dando-lhe a chance de grudar levemente seus lábios nos dela.

- Vocês não dizem nada? – perguntei à Giovanna, referindo-me a ela e Alice.

- Se você quiser, tenta me beijar que eu te empurro.

Giovanna Boytollè, a rainha do sarcasmo, sempre com uma resposta na ponta da língua, fechando com seu sorriso tipicamente irônico. Corei levemente, sorrindo de volta pra garota, enquanto voltava a observar a cena. Quem sabe um dia que não fizesse o que ela havia sugerido? E talvez a parte do "eu te empurro" seja desconsiderada. Quem sabe...

_I wont let another minute go to waste_

_(Não deixarei outro minuto ser desperdiçado)_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_(Eu quero você e sua maravilhosa alma)_

_**Simplesmente Marotos**_

_Julho de 2006_


	2. Abraço inusitado

**Simplesmente Marotos – Capítulo 1: Abraço inusitado**  
_Fanfic by Nanda22_

* * *

**Legenda: **_Sirius: _itálico.  
_Tiago: _sublinhado.  
Remo: negrito.

* * *

**Andem seu molóides, temos que escolher o tema musical desse capítulo! **

_Vamos ter tema nesse capítulo? A Fê não me disse nada sobre isso. _

Fê, é? Quanta intimidade, hein? 

_Puff... E como eu deveria chama-la? _

Talvez como todos nós, Srt. Fernanda. 

_Você está tão formal hoje, Pontas. _

Pontas? Ops, estou escrevendo com sublinhado, é? 

(Barulho de alguém mexendo em papéis)

**Pronto. Desculpem pelo erro, aqui é o Remo, Sirius. **

_Huh? Deus, e a Fê nos explicou tão direitinho... _

**Pára de chamá-la de Fê! **

_E qual o problema, hein? Você sabe que eu sou o favorito dela, não precisa tentar mudar este fato. _

**Depois de toda essa infantilidade, vou me abster. **

_Já vai tarde! Aliás, Pontas? _

(Cri, cri, cri)

_PONTAS! _

Huh? Que? O que aconteceu? (Som de bocejo) Nossa, já tá na hora do capítulo? Acho que dormi demais! 

**Você acha? **

_Onde foi parar sua abstenção, Aluado? _

(Ninguém responde)

_Claro! Some, covarde... Puff. De qualquer jeito, vamos ou não escolher o tal enredo musical do capítulo de hoje? _

A Fê não me disse sobre nenhum tema pra esse capítulo. 

(Tiago coça a nuca e Sirius concorda com ele)

**Argh! Sejam educados, chamem-na de um modo mais correto! **

Síndrome da formalidade outra vez? 

_Um-hum. _(Balança a cabeça afirmativamente)

**Eu não tenho síndrome de nada! E antes que vocês voltem com essas criancices, que tal irmos ao enredo que não teria hoje, mas se nós formos rápidos e pararmos de discutir dá tempo de pôr? **

_Ah, claro... Explicado. _

Bom, não é nesse capítulo que voltamos à Hogwarts? 

**Certo. E daí? **

Uma música que indique começo cairia bem, sei lá. 

**É, você tem razão. **

E quando eu não tenho? 

_Quando você diz que é o cara mais lindo do colégio, quando claramente sou eu. _

Ou quando você diz que a ruivinha... Quer dizer, a Lily vai ser sua um dia. 

_Huh? _(Sobrancelha erguida)

**Droga! Escrevi em sublinhado de novo! **

Relaxa, Aluado. Eu sei que você adoraria ser eu. Ou melhor, quem não adoraria? 

_Hm..._ (Expressão fingida de quem está pensando) _Eu? _

Hahaha! Como você é engraçado! 

_E um gênio. Já sei a música perfeita pro capítulo de hoje! _

**Qual? **

(Barulho de alguém se levantando e correndo. Logo em seguida um som instrumental invade o lugar, seguido de vozes cantando em coro)

"_Hoje, é um novo dia, de um novo tempo, que começou." _

**Não! Pára Almofadinhas, não podemos fazer propaganda de nenhum canal! Como você acha que as outras emissoras que nos apóiam vão reagir? **

Ele tem razão. 

_Não esquenta, isso é fácil! Espera... _

(Alguns segundos se passaram antes de uma nova música invadir o local, desta vez cantada por uma só pessoa de voz um tanto nasal)

"_Foi tão mágico o jeito que tomou. Nosso amor. Nosso incrível am..." _

**Ah, claro... Você resolveu fazer propaganda de duas emissoras aqui. A Fê não vai gostar nada disso. **

_Há! Você chamou a Fê de Fê! _

**Abstinência. **

Mas e o outro canal? 

_Ah, esse é fácil! _

Huh? 

**Ele tem razão. É só pôr qualquer música, dificilmente ela não foi cantada no show de calouros do Raul "Guil". **

_Gil! E por que você nunca cumpre suas abstinências? Mas ele tá certo, Pontas. Você já viu esse programa? _

Tsk, tsk... tenho coisas melhores pra fazer durante meus dias do que ver um show de calouros. 

_Como levar fora da Evans, por exemplo? _

Abstinência!

_Affe... Bom, demoramos demais. ´Bora sem enredo. _

* * *

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Embora o céu lá fora já apontasse a madrugada solta, dentro da mansão esbranquiçada as luzes do terceiro andar transbordavam amareladas e brilhantes, enchendo o jardim silencioso. A residência tingida de branco possuía quatro pisos, sendo eles o térreo, primeiro, segundo e terceiro andar. No último andar, o quarto mais longe da rua emitia a luz que iluminava e exterminava sem dó a escuridão que dominara o jardim outrora. Os demais aposentos da casa estavam tão escuros quanto se deve estar às três e meia da madrugada. Do quarto aceso, burburinhos indefiníveis e abafados se faziam. Dentro do aposento onde quatro garotos deveriam estar dormindo a sono solto, os quatro em questão rodeavam alguma coisa que o moreno mais alto tocava com a ponta do dedo um pouco receoso.

O quarto era bastante amplo e quatro camas jaziam do lado oposto ao que os garotos estavam. Um enorme lustre que pendia do centro do teto era a fonte de toda àquela luz. Alguns potes encontravam-se ao lado dos quatros, um deles destampado e quase vazio. Além das camas, aquele quarto contava apenas com dois enormes armários embutidos e mesinhas de cabeceira como móveis. Uma porta próxima à rodinha que os garotos faziam indicava que o quarto de hóspedes da mansão Potter era na verdade uma suíte.

- O que foi mesmo que vocês puseram aí? – perguntou o mais baixo dos quatro, de cabelo louro e ralo e peso um pouco acima da média.

- Pele de Murtisco, Rabicho. – respondeu com um suspiro um garoto também louro, porém mais alto e magro que o primeiro, os olhos cor de mel. Ao receber um olhar curioso de Rabicho, continuou com ar cansado. – É uma espécie de rato das áreas litorâneas da Grã-Bretanha, por isso você nunca viu um perto de Hogwarts.

- Exato. – continuou o moreno de óculos. O cabelo era negro, bastante bagunçado, e as lentes escondiam olhos castanho-esverdeados. – Em pouca quantidade e em conserva, isto não faria nada mais que dar resistência contra feitiços e azarações a quem ingerisse.

- Como nós não pusemos nem em conserva e muito menos em pouca quantidade e a overdose desse ingrediente pode causar o crescimento de pêlos púrpura nas orelhas, quando essa belezinha explodir nos corredores do colégio teremos muito mais que o Filch e a ruivinha atrás de nós. – concluiu o outro moreno; o cabelo era negro e curto, onde uma pequena franja caia sobre os olhos, que eram cinza-azulados.

Os outros dois assentiram, as faces com expressões de expectativa e um pouco receosa pela parte de Remo, que como monitor deveria impedir e não ajudar numa situação destas. Pedro finalmente compreendeu que a explosão da bomba de bosta modificada por eles resultaria em vários alunos com pêlos púrpura crescendo das orelhas e sorriu. Naquele ano, Filch mal poderia esperá-los; faltavam apenas dois anos para deixarem o colégio, certamente que até lá o descanso do zelador seria gentilmente interrompido com mais freqüência.

Um barulho que ecoou pelo corredor os avisara que a Sra. Potter viria para mais uma de suas rondas noturnas. Num gesto rápido, os quatro se puseram de pé e Tiago jogou uma manta, sobre a qual estivera sentado, em cima dos ingredientes e da bomba que estavam no chão, apagando a luz em seguida. Com movimentos parecidos, todos se jogaram nas camas fazendo-as rangerem e se cobriram até a altura da orelha, acalmando a respiração para parecer que estavam dormindo. Um rangido baixo e uma fraca e opaca luz que invadiu o quarto significavam que Helen Potter estava à porta. Tiago apertou os olhos para se fecharem quando ouviu passos desconfiados se aproximando. Quando a mão de sua mãe estava quase tocando sua coberta, um ronco alto vindo da cama de Pedro se fez e ela se afastou convencida da autenticidade do sono dos marotos. Quando a porta se fechou, Tiago se ergueu um pouco na cama, querendo dar os parabéns a Rabicho pela idéia; outro ronco alto, porém, o fez perceber que o garoto, de fato, estava dormindo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Roncos inundavam o quarto banhado pela luz que penetrava pela janela. Exaustos pela hora que dormiram na noite anterior, os quatro ainda dormiam profundamente quando a porta foi aberta de modo gentil, causando um pequeno rangido. Uma mulher alta e de cabelos escuros que lhe caiam até o ombro adentrou o quarto. Aparentava cerca de trinta e sete anos e trajava vestes simples com um avental amarrado à cintura. Helen atravessou o quarto até a cama mais distante, onde um garoto de cabelos negros ressonava tranquilamente. Levou a mão até o ombro do filho, uma expressão carinhosa preenchendo seu rosto.

- Tiago? – fez um movimento leve no ombro do moreno, que resmungou em resposta. – Está na hora de levantar, filho. Vocês têm que se arrumar e tomar café para pegar o expresso.

O garoto resmungou mais alguma coisa e se ergueu na cama, ficando sentado. Helen sorriu para ele e deixou o quarto, encostando a porta ao passar. Tiago espreguiçou-se erguendo os braços acima da cabeça, bocejando enquanto tentava dizer algo que acabou por ficar como um som indefinido. Abaixou os braços e esfregou os olhos enquanto se levantava, indo em direção à cama mais próxima da sua, onde Sirius babava o travesseiro todo. Não chegou a chamar ou balançar o amigo, apenas empurrou-o para fora da cama, observando-o se estatelar no chão e abrir os olhos numa expressão assustada. Tiago explodiu em risadas diante da careta do melhor amigo, o que fez os outros dois saírem do transe que estavam submetidos pelo sono.

Com muitos resmungos e xingamentos pela parte de Sirius, os quatro afinal se aprontaram e vestiram adequadamente com vestes trouxas. Estavam praticamente com vestimentas iguais não fossem os tons diferentes de jeans e as cores diferentes das camisas com estampas diversificadas. Tiago usava uma camiseta vermelha com escritas espalhadas; Sirius uma camisa preta com uma estampa de dragão em branco; Remo uma azul marinho, um lobo muito bem trabalhado como estampa num tom mais escuro; Pedro trazia uma branca com algo que o dono da loja onde compraram dizia chamar tribal, em preto. Haviam comprado juntos e no mesmo dia, assim como as calças que eram todas jeans, umas mais claras ou mais escuras que as outras.

A Sra. Potter já os esperava à mesa quando eles adentraram a cozinha conversando alegremente. Sirius e Tiago riam alto, escandalosos como sempre, como se o primeiro não houvesse sido brutalmente jogado da cama pelo outro há pouco.

- Pontas, meu caro, eu admito que você joga quadribol melhor do que eu e por isso foi nomeado capitão se – Sirius fez uma pausa ao que Tiago ergueu a sobrancelha, descrente. – e somente se você concordar com o fato mais que óbvio que eu, Sirius Almofadinhas Black sou o cara mais gostoso de Hogwarts.

Em pé em frente a pia enquanto ordenava à esponja que lavasse a louça com um gesto da varinha, Helen Potter riu diante da insinuação do inquilino. Remo e Pedro também soltaram algo parecido com uma risada debochada; Tiago apenas ergueu mais a sobrancelha enquanto observava o melhor amigo sentar-se de forma displicente.

- Você sabe que eu odeio discordar de você, Almofadinhas, mas mamãe me ensinou que é muito feio mentir. – suspirou resignado, dando de ombros e sentando-se ao lado de Sirius.

O maroto mais alto o encarou dando de ombros e fazendo um biquinho, suspirando em seguida. Se fossem trouxas, os marotos certamente se dariam muito bem no teatro.

- Crianças, é melhor vocês se apressarem, o táxi já está à porta.

Dizendo isso, Helen saiu da cozinha ignorando as caretas diante da forma como foram chamados. Embora a contragosto por não terem tomado um café da manhã descente, os quatro ergueram-se e marcharam para a porta da frente, encontrando um carro branco parado na calçada. Sirius foi o primeiro a se dirigir animado para o carro; de alguma forma e sabe-se lá porque, o maroto tinha uma imensa admiração pelos automóveis desde a primeira vez que os vira, no terceiro ano – a primeira vez que foi para a estação com Tiago, e por tanto de táxi. Sua paixão em especial eram as motos e sua meta, descobrir como ficavam em pé sem tombar – uma sorte ele não ter visto os aviões.

Os outros três seguiram o moreno, rindo-se da reação dele. Henri Potter, que estivera à sala de estar enquanto os garotos tomavam o café, apareceu na soleira carregando duas das quatro malas, que ele certamente trouxera através da varinha, pousando-as apenas à porta para manter as aparências diante do motorista trouxa. Tiago tornou a descer do carro, puxando Sirius prta prinha, pousando-as apenas le certamente havia pousado no chp, encontrando um carro amareloo bservava junto e se aproximando do pai. Com a ajuda dos dois marotos, as quatro malas foram devidamente postas no compartimento a elas designado e os dois voltaram para dentro do carro, um pouco apertados por serem quatro para três lugares, em especial porque Pedro ocupava quase dois acentos e Sirius, com seus músculos tão amados, também não ajudava. Tiago e Remo, por outro lado, eram magros e ocupavam pouco espaço.

Helen adentrou o carro e sentou-se no banco de passageiro à frente, acenando com a cabeça para o marido e sorrindo. Indicou ao motorista onde estavam indo e logo o carro estava em movimento e dirigindo-se para a estação King Cross. Durante todo o percurso os marotos conversavam disfarçadamente sobre a melhor hora para lançar a bomba tonificada, batizada carinhosamente por Sirius.

- Se o Ranhoso não estiver presente, nada feito. – o padrinho da bomba cruzou os braços, irredutível.

- Concordo. Mas convenhamos que se sua priminha também estivesse presente, seria prêmio extra. – concluiu Tiago, enchendo as bochechas de ar e esvaziando devagar enquanto pensava.

- Sabemos que o ideal seria pegar o Ranhoso, a Bella, o Lestrange, o asqueroso do Crouch e o Dolohov juntos, mas acho que estamos querendo contar demais com a sorte, não? – Remo meneou a cabeça diante da questão imposta por Almofadinhas, mas foi um Pedro eufórico quem respondeu.

- Nós não precisamos de sorte, nós somos os marotos e temos a relíquia mais preciosa do colégio em nossas mãos! – exclamou, referindo-se ao mapa do maroto.

Os outros três assentiram sorrindo ao que Helen virava-se um pouco para trás, encarando-os com a testa franzida.

- O que vocês já estão aprontando antes mesmo de chegar ao colégio? – questionou em tom sério, mas um tênue sorriso escapava de seus lábios.

Sirius e Tiago entreolharam-se se fingindo de confusos, entreabrindo as bocas em espanto. Começaram a apontar para si mesmo e para o outro, repetindo o gesto várias vezes seguidas.

- Eu? – perguntou Tiago, prolongando o "e" por vários segundos.

- Nós não estamos fazendo absolutamente nada! – completou Sirius erguendo os braços na altura da cabeça.

- É inacreditável! Isso é uma calúnia, sabia mamãe? – exclamou Tiago, fazendo gestos exagerados com os braços, recebendo protestos dos outros por apertar-los ainda mais no acento. – Nós não podemos nem mesmo confabular sobre um possível encontro de estudo com nossos queridíssimos colegas que a senhora já diz que queremos explodir a sala de aula!

- Seu queridíssimo amigo asqueroso Crouch? – devolveu a Sra. Potter.

- Oras, mas é claro! O Bartô é o asqueroso, o Severo é o Ranhoso, o Sirius o nojentinho e eu, o esquisito. Juntos formamos 'As Lemas', nosso grupo para ajudar os necessitados em Transfiguração.

Helen ergueu a sobrancelha diante das justificativas do filho, descrente, o sorriso de outrora se dissipando e dando o lugar a um riso baixo. Voltou a se virar para frente enquanto os outros três abafavam risadas e Tiago botava um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios. Remo, porém, ainda o encarava entre o riso, intrigado.

- Onde foi que você aprendeu a falar tantas palavras difíceis, Pontas? – Tiago o encarou de volta, a sobrancelha erguida e uma expressão divertida na face. – Calúnia? Confabulando?

- Liga não, ele passou as férias estudando um _diciolário_ trouxa antes de vocês chegarem pra impressionar a Evans quando voltarmos ao colégio.

- Sirius. – chamou Tiago entre dentes. O outro meneou a cabeça em resposta, sorrindo. – Eu vou te matar! E é dicionário, _nojentinho_!

- Tá falando o quê, _esquisito_? Eu só disse a verdade, sua mamãe não disse que é feio mentir? – sorriu inocente, encarando o melhor amigo como se o desafiasse a continuar.

Neste instante, antes que Tiago pudesse pular em cima de Sirius e esmagar de vez os pobres espremidos na parte traseira do táxi, o carro parou. Estavam em frente à estação para mais um ano em Hogwarts.

Um de cada vez, desceram do carro devagar, estalando as costas, dedos, pernas e tudo mais que se pode ser estalado, massageando os ombros e os braços. Agradecidos por no próximo ano poderem aparatar diretamente na estação, recolheram cada um sua própria bagagem, retirando-as do porta-malas. Logo o motorista já estava pago e os cinco se dirigiam para plataforma dez, a Sra. Potter à frente. Apesar das vestes não serem chamativas e propícias ao local, as duas corujas muito barulhentas trazidas nos carrinhos de Tiago e Sirius chamavam atenção redobrada para os cinco; Remo também estava com sua coruja acinzentada, Apolo, mas ao contrário da avermelhada de Tiago, Afrodite, e da esbranquiçada de Sirius, Deméter, mantinha-se quieta e serena. Pedro não tinha uma coruja, mas trazia um emaranhado de pêlos bege no compartimento inferior do carrinho; Hades, seu gato.

- Atravessem de dois em dois, crianças. Vão se atrasar, anda Tiago!

Mais uma vez ignorando o modo como fora chamado, Tiago correu em direção à plataforma número dez, Sirius ao seu lado. Logo os dois marotos já tinham atravessado o portal, saindo de frente da pilastra para dar passagem à Remo e Pedro. A Sra. Potter atravessou por último e sozinha, encontrando os quatro garotos esperando-a para as despedidas.

- Vê se pelo menos diminui as detenções este ano, Tiago. – murmurou em tom risonho, puxando o filho para um abraço que logo foi retribuído pelo garoto.

Sirius, Remo e Pedro também ganharam sua seção de abraços e beijos na testa. Com um último aceno de cabeça, os garotos dirigiram-se para a entrada do trem. Já estavam a ponto de subir as escadas quando alguém chamou atenção do último maroto da fila, Tiago.

- Lily! – ele virou-se, encontrando uma garota de cabelo loiro e ondulado caindo até pouco abaixo dos ombros, os olhos azuis vivos. Alice estava há poucos metros do garoto e agitava os braços. – Lily, aqui!

Tiago virou para o outro lado. Sentada em um banco com os pés apoiados no próprio malão encontrava-se uma garota mais alta que a loira, o cabelo muito ruivo e escorrido até abaixo os ombros. Os olhos verdes esmeralda cintilavam enquanto ela encarava a amiga. Lílian levantou e começou a seguir em direção à Alice em um passo entre a caminhada e a corrida. Um sorriso maroto se pôr nos lábios de Tiago antes de sair em direção à loira.

Lily parecia tão concentrada em encontrar a amiga que não notou a aproximação do maroto; ela mordia o lábio inferior em ansiedade. Esse gesto tão delicado e ingênuo e ao mesmo tempo tão provocador e sedutor fez um arrepio subir pela espinha de Tiago. A ruiva, agora já muito próxima da amiga, abriu os braços e se atirou para frente no intuito de se jogar literalmente nos braços da amiga. Com um último sorriso arteiro, Tiago, que estava muito próximo de Alice, se colocou na frente da loira, recebendo todo impacto do abraço.

- Eu sabia que um dia você cairia em meus braços, ruivinha. – sussurrou muito próximo ao ouvido dela.

Era impossível vê-la de onde estava, mas Tiago tinha certeza que os olhos da garota havia se arregalado o quanto podiam. Seus braços a seguravam firmemente pela cintura, o queixo apoiado no ombro esquerdo dela. Seria um simples abraço, tão comum em uma estação, se não fosse pelo fato da ruiva se debater tentando se livrar do aperto do maroto. Tiago, por sua vez, apenas sorria, apertando-a ainda mais. Era incrível tê-la em seus braços, tão próximo, a cabeça cheia de cabelos cor de fogo tão maravilhosamente perto de seu ouvido...

- POTTER, ME SOLTA!

Inconscientemente, o moreno deu dois passos para trás e levou o dedo ao ouvido esquerdo; uma exclamação contida muito expressa em sua careta de dor. Talvez não fosse tão bom ter Lily tão perigosamente perto de seu ouvido... A não ser, talvez, se fosse por livre e espontânea vontade, o que certamente não era o caso. Mas por que ela tinha que ser tão cabeça dura? Não era mais fácil...

- Você ficou louco! – o tom de Lily ainda era alto; para Tiago, porém, o fato de estar há metros de seu lindo ouvidinho ajudava muito. Ou talvez ela tivesse deixado-o surdo de vez.

- Acho que eu tô surdo. – sussurrou o maroto, massageando o ouvido atingido e contorcendo a boca em uma muda exclamação e dor.

- Pois deveria mesmo ficar! – ela continuou gritando, a face muito vermelha. – Arre, eu nunca... Como...? Não posso acreditar... Que você... Que capacidade!

O maroto sorriu ao ver a ruiva embaraçada. De tudo que tinha aprontado nesses cinco anos, nada a fez ficar daquele jeito, sem palavras. Enfim teria _alguma_ recompensa.

- Oras, Lily! Depois de quase seis anos convivendo comigo você ainda não sabe do que sou capaz? – perguntou num tom ainda baixo, os lábios floreados por um sorriso enviesado.

- Evans! – gritou ela, referindo-se ao modo como a chamara.

- Potter! – devolveu ele no mesmo tom, embora o sorriso permanecesse intacto.

- Black! – gritou uma terceira voz, feminina, vinda detrás de Tiago. Virando-se para ver quem era, o maroto sorriu. Uma garota um pouco mais baixa que Alice, o cabelo cacheado castanho e os olhos castanho-esverdeados vinha na direção deles e algo em sua expressão furiosa dizia que Sirius devia tomar cuidado.

- Olá, priminha...

- Agora não, Tiago. – murmurou ela, cortando-o. – Estou ocupada estrangulando seu amiguinho.

Dando passagem à prima, Tiago observou Katherine seguir até Sirius e esfregar um pergaminho em sua cara. O que Sirius teria feito daquela vez? Ao contrário de Lílian, era incrivelmente difícil tirar a morena do sério, uma vez que, tal como ele próprio e Sirius, ela sempre levava tudo na brincadeira. O maroto já se perguntara diversas vezes o porquê de Lily e Kate se darem tão bem e ele não conseguir chegar nem perto da ruiva; Katherine Sawyer era quase uma marota honorária!

A morena, que parecia ter esgotado seu vocabulário de insultos para com Sirius, seguiu até uma Lily muito emburrada e elas entraram no trem juntamente com Alice. Uma ruiva, uma morena e uma loira; se o grupo estivesse completo, elas poderiam ser as tal Panteras que vira num filme trouxa que Remo os levara para assistir...

- O que você fez dessa vez, Almofadinhas? – perguntou Remo, que se aproximava junto com Sirius e Pedro.

Sirius deu de ombros e começou a gargalhar de seu modo _discretíssimo_. Os quatro também entraram no trem pela mesma porta que as garotas haviam desaparecido.

- Sua prima enlouqueceu, Pontas. – começou enquanto entravam em uma cabine vazia. – Eu mandei uma carta pra ela durante as férias e ela... explodiu daquela maneira!

- Pra fazer a Kate ficar daquele jeito, não era só uma simples carta. – contestou Tiago.

- Me admira você, que convive com a Sawyer desde pequeno, não saber que ela é maluca.

Ele encerrou a questão com um gesto displicente da mão, como se jogasse o assunto para longe. Aquele ano parecia ser apenas mais um ano _normal_.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Canalha! – esbravejou Kate. Ela, Alice e Lily haviam acabado de entrar numa cabine que continha duas ocupantes.

A mais alta delas sorria divertida, embora a falta de brilho em seus olhos parecesse contradizer sua expressão alegre. Tinha o cabelo ondulado e negro, olhos âmbar. Rebeca meneou a cabeça quando Lily sentou-se ao seu lado, uma expressão emburrada.

- Black? – murmurou a outra ocupante da cabine, compreendendo o escândalo tão cedo.

Ela também tinha o cabelo negro, entre o liso e o ondulado, olhos incrivelmente azuis e uma face harmoniosa, dando uma expressão angelical à garota. Era a terceira mais baixa do grupo, sendo mais alta apenas que Alice e Kate. Alice sorriu divertida, confirmando as suspeitas de Giovanna.

- Aquele cachorro pensa que eu sou o quê? – resmungou, jogando sua mala no compartimento de cargas da cabine.

- Mas afinal, o que o Black fez? – perguntou Alice em tom curioso.

- Não quero falar sobre isso. – murmurou, jogando-se ao lado de Giovanna.

Alice sentou-se ao lado dela, contorcendo o rosto em curiosidade. Lily respirou fundo e virou o rosto para a janela, observando a paisagem com uma expressão claramente irritada.

- Potter? – murmurou Becky a Kate e Alice.

A morena deu de ombros e a loira começou a gargalhar, o que pareceu deixar Lílian mais emburrada, a face cada vez mais vermelha. Alice agitava-se no banco, rindo alto, tentando sorver ar para encontrar forças para contar o ocorrido as demais.

- Ela... literalmente... – bateu a mão na perna, segurando-se nos joelhos em busca de oxigênio. - ...se jogou nos braços do Potter!

As reações das cinco garotas foram diversas. Lily cruzou os braços, praticamente soltando fogo pelas ventas; Kate, até então tão irritada quanto à ruiva, juntou-se a Alice nas gargalhadas; Becky arregalou os olhos e deixou a boca cair, olhando descrente de Lily para Alice; Giovanna abaixou o livro que lia até então, um sorriso irônico nos lábios.

- O mundo dá voltas. – murmurou sarcástica antes de voltar a se esconder atrás de seu livro, o sorriso ainda lhe preenchendo os lábios.

- Não, peraí! – exclamou Rebeca fazendo gestos com as mãos e tentando segurar o riso. – Explica isso direito, Alice!

- Okay, okay. – a loira deu uma pausa, controlando-se do ataque de risos. – Eu tava lá na estação procurando por vocês quando eu vi a Lily. Eu a chamei, e quando ela me viu levantou e veio em minha direção. Ela ia me abraçar, mas antes que ela chegasse ao destino – ou seja, eu -, o Potter se enfiou ali no meio sabe-se lá como e ela acabou agarrada ao pescoço dele! – concluiu, voltando a ter um acesso de risos, acompanhada por Katherine.

- Meu primo é um gênio! – exclamou ela entre as risadas, quase chorando de rir.

O barulho da porta correndo no trilho chamou atenção das cinco ocupantes, inclusive Lílian, que também virou a cabeça para ver o que estava acontecendo.

Parado à porta com um sorriso um tanto quanto pretensioso estava o protagonista dos comentários.

- Eu sei que sou um gênio, priminha. Além de muito gostoso, é claro. – comentou com um aceno displicente da mão, fazendo pouco caso.

Lily ergueu a sobrancelha, inabalável.

- Você veio até aqui só pra dizer isso? – perguntou secamente.

- Claro que não, ruivinha. Eu vim trazer um pacote. – ele deu um passo para trás, revelando um segundo visitante. Também de cabelo negros e curtos, porém cacheados, o garoto sorria divertido, os olhos âmbar brilhando alegres. – Só estava ajudando Thomas a achá-las. – concluiu dando de ombros.

- Becky, eu acho que meu distintivo veio na sua bagagem. – pronunciou-se o moreno, meneando a cabeça.

- Pois não, maninho, quando chegarmos te entrego. – respondeu Rebeca, jogando-se para o lado e deitando no colo de Lily.

- Eu preciso dele agora. – Thomas ergueu os olhos para o malão da irmã, sorrindo, e fez um gesto impaciente com as mãos.

Rebeca revirou os olhos impaciente, levantando-se e ficando em pé no local onde estava sentada há pouco. Remexeu alguns instantes no bolso exterior de sua mala, voltando a descer poucos segundos depois. Jogou um pequeno distintivo dourado e reluzente nas mãos do irmão gêmeo, tornando a sentar-se em seu lugar. O garoto meneou a cabeça, agradecido, e fez menção de sair, mas Lílian segurou seu braço enquanto remexia na blusa com a outra mão. Tiago franziu o cenho e cruzou os braços.

- Espera, eu vou contigo. – falou baixo, terminando de prender um distintivo igual ao do garoto no colo da blusa; a única diferença nos reluzentes distintivos de ambos era que no de Thomas a letra M era marchetada num tom azulado e no de Lily, avermelhado. – A reunião começa daqui a pouco mesmo.

Os dois deixaram a cabine passando por um Tiago com cara de poucos amigos.

- Relaxa, acho que ele gosta da McKinnon. – Rebeca empurrou o ar com a mão, sorrindo.

O maroto voltou-se para ela, deixando escapar uma risada nasal e assentindo. Meneou a cabeça e começou a sair, mas parou de súbito como se lembrasse de alguma coisa.

- Ah, Kate! O Almofadinhas mandou um beijo. – sorriu maroto e fechou a porta da cabine para bloquear o livro recém arrancado da mão de Giovanna, que agora voava em sua direção.

- Ei! – a morena abaixou-se e recuperou seu livro, uma expressão falsamente irritada no rosto.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Um silêncio excessivo percorria os corredores do expresso. Em meio à tamanha tranqüilidade, não há margens para reclamações, mas sim suspeitas. Suspeitas estas que são baseadas no simples fato de que em meio a todas aquelas cabines, uma delas trazia um grupo de três jovens sextanistas, dois deles que pode-se dizer serem o antônimo da paz. E este fato, embora pareça irrelevante, torna todo argumento bem fundado, dando brechas para as tais suspeitas. E com dois monitores que caminhavam lado a lado não seria diferente.

Mordiscando o lábio de leve, Lily percorria o expresso em sua típica vistoria. Ao seu lado, Thomas também fazia seu dever como monitor. Normalmente as rondas eram feitas em dupla, mas com os monitores de uma mesma casa. Por alguma razão, Dorcas Meadowes ficara com Remo Lupin, fazendo com que os monitores da Grifinória e da Corvinal separassem-se e formassem duplas de casas mistas. E este, sim, é um fato totalmente irrelevante.

Aquela incomensurável quietude tornava-se mais densa a cada instante, chegando a ser quase palpável. O que tornava aquele silêncio tão tenso e incômodo, fazendo parecer que quando menos esperassem o trem iria pelos ares, era a falta das trapalhadas dos marotos. Nenhum xingamento contra sonserinos, trote de calouros ou até mesmo azarações lançadas à Severo Snape. E tudo aquilo era estranho, como se só quisessem causar mais impacto e aparecer de repente e não mais que de repente. E mesmo que o fator de marotos a bordo fosse ignorado, _ninguém_ arrumando confusão era no mínimo intrigante. E por isso Lílian Evans mordiscava o lábio inferior em pura ansiedade.

- Está tão quieto, não? – perguntou lentamente, como se estivesse na espreita e a simples ação de falar rápido ativasse milhares de bombas aos seus pés, como em um campo minado.

- Quieto demais. – sussurrou o corvinal em resposta, também parecendo preocupado e intrigado.

Lily respirou fundo e apanhou um cordão de ouro que trazia ao pescoço, rodando o pingente entre os dedos finos. Aquilo não parecia certo, o que acaba caindo na ironia, pois era exatamente o que era. Pela primeira vez em seis anos aquela viagem até Hogwarts estava sendo _certa_, sem duelos nos corredores ou coisas do tipo. Até mesmo no primeiro ano Potter e Black haviam arranjado briga, muito embora fosse um contra o outro, e aqui caímos mais uma vez na tal da ironia.

- Eu não estou gostando disso...

Mal Lílian terminara sua fala, um baque fortíssimo se fez no fim do corredor, as costas dos monitores. Ambos viraram sem hesitação, as mãos voando instantaneamente para as vestes a procura da varinha. Passou a língua pelos lábios, cessando as mordidas apenas neste instante, voltando à ativa em seguida.

- Mas o que...?

Um novo baque, desta vez vindo do outro lado. Lily e Thomas se entreolharam apreensivos e tornaram a virar.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – esbravejou o monitor, erguendo a varinha até a altura do peito.

Neste momento, na última cabine do corredor surgiu uma cabeça sorridente. O garoto tinha o cabelo um pouco amarrotado e algumas marcas de algo vermelho na bochecha. Lily cerrou os olhos para tentar reconhecer, mas a falta de uniforme para diferir a casa dificultava a tarefa de relembrar seu nome. Pôde ver Thomas, ao seu lado, erguer a sobrancelha, divertido.

- Félix, o que houve? – perguntou num leve tom de diversão.

- Não foi nada! – gritou o rapaz em resposta. – Só fechei a porta com mais força do que necessário.

Félix sorriu e meneou a cabeça, desaparecendo logo em seguida e fechando a porta, desta vez numa suavidade excessiva. Lílian virou-se para o corvinal, o cenho franzido:

- Mas e o outro barulho? – perguntou intrigada.

Thomas mordeu o lábio e deu de ombros, fazendo com a cabeça para que fossem na direção do citado. A ruiva obedeceu e seguiu para a outra extremidade do corredor, de onde o primeiro baque havia vindo. Tudo parecia novamente ter caído no mar de quietude. Mesmo os burburinhos causados pelas conversas vindos das cabines não se faziam presentes. Será que tinham posto feitiços para repelir som nas portas?

Ao chegarem à última porta da cabine, Lily ergueu a mão e alcançou a maçaneta, não se importando em entrar sem bater; não via ninguém através da janela de vidro, o que dava a impressão da cabine estar vazia. Concluiu o giro com um 'cleque' e puxou a porta, fazendo-a correr no trilho. O único ocupante ergueu os olhos para o casal de monitores.

- Por que está deitado no chão? – foi Thomas quem perguntou, rindo-se da situação.

Lílian ainda estava perplexa com a cena, encarando abobalhadamente o moreno deitado no chão com as mãos entrelaçadas sobre a barriga.

- Sempre achei mais confortável. – Tiago deu de ombros e não deu indícios de que iria levantar.

- Você bateu a porta ou deixou alguma coisa cair? – mais uma vez, Thomas que tomava a palavra, ignorando a grifinória inativa pela confusão que se encontrava postada ao seu lado. – Ouvimos um barulho vindo daqui.

- Foi o Sirius. O idiota saiu e bateu a porta.

- Mas não vimos ninguém quando nos viramos. – Lily finalmente pareceu ter recobrado os sentidos, falando num tom de dúvida e acusação.

- Esqueceu com quem está falando? Temos meios até de nos tornarmos invisíveis se quisermos. – ele sorriu convencido, o que fez a ruiva revirar os olhos, impaciente.

- Bom saber, de agora em diante vou tatear os corredores durante as rondas. – desafiou cerrando os olhos.

- Pode tentar, não é nosso único artifício. Evans, pensa que somos o quê, amadores? – devolveu no mesmo tom, sorrindo matreiro.

- Isso é uma ameaça, Potter?

- Não, eu jamais te ameaçaria. Estou simplesmente sendo honesto. – ele deu de ombros mais uma vez. – Não é o que dizem? Devemos ser sinceros em nossos relacionamentos.

- Que relacionamento? – Lílian crispou os lábios e cerrou mais ainda os olhos, como se fosse míope.

- O nosso, oras! Um relacionamento baseado em muito amor e carinho...

- Você só pode estar de brincadeira!

- Pode me deixar terminar? – ele ergueu a sobrancelha. Lily bufou e ele continuou. – Obrigada. Onde estávamos? Ah, certo... Baseado em muito amor e carinho _de minha parte_, enquanto você contribui com a parte severa e mal-humorada de todo casal.

Ao concluir o discurso, Tiago meneou a cabeça, satisfeito, ainda estirado no chão da cabine. Thomas reprimiu um riso e Lílian ergueu os braços para o alto, revirando os olhos e exclamando um "Deus!" entediado.

- Mistério resolvido. Podemos ir? – perguntou entre dentes, voltando-se para Thomas.

O moreno não respondeu, apenas virou-se para Tiago e meneou a cabeça em despedida. O outro fez o mesmo, respondendo o cumprimento, e virou-se sorrindo para a ruiva:

- Até mais, meu amor. – revirando os olhos, Lily fechou a cabine. – Isso mesmo, continue a cultivar nosso amor e fazer a sua parte!

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Acho que já podemos parar, hoje tá tudo tranqüilo.

- Certo. Então eu vou indo, até mais Lupin.

Remo meneou a cabeça e sorriu para Marlene. Aquela viagem estava realmente muito calma. Dando de ombros, o maroto retomou sua caminhada, agora desacompanhado. Massageou a têmpora onde uma dorzinha aguda despontava. A essas alturas, Sirius e Tiago não deveriam mais estar na cabine e Pedro provavelmente estava perambulando pelo trem como rato, descobrindo suas fofocas inúteis e sem importância. Com esse pensamento em mente, o monitor abriu a primeira cabine que encontrou, torcendo para que estivesse vazia.

Para seu desapontamento, não estava. Os dois ocupantes soergueram a cabeça num gesto rápido; estavam ligeiramente assustados, os olhos arregalados. Por fim, o moreno sorriu maroto ao reconhecer o visitante.

- Remo, eu...

Virando-se para o lado, Remo percebeu que mais alguém entrava em cena. Lily vinha correndo pelo corredor, como se fosse pedir alguma coisa a ele, perdendo a fala ao encontrar a cena.

- Pensei que ele fosse um canalha. – a ruiva trazia um tom quase acusativo, os braços cruzados na altura do peito.

Dentro da cabine, Katherine Sawyer e Sirius Black encontravam-se numa posição muito comprometedora. A morena encontrava-se sentado no colo do maroto, os braços envolvendo o pescoço ele enquanto sua cintura era enlaçada. Os dois sustentavam sorrisos matreiros.

- Você me chamou de canalha? – perguntou Sirius, afastando-se um pouco para encarar melhor Kate.

- Chamei. – deu de ombros a morena. – E você não é?

- Hm... Vendo por este prisma...

Pelo canto dos olhos, pôde ver a ruiva revirar os olhos. Voltou a fechar a porta, sem dar satisfações aos dois que voltavam à atividade que executavam antes de serem interrompidos, e desatou a andar pelo corredor, lado a lado com Lily.

- O que você queria? – perguntou Remo.

- Ah, claro! Tinha até me esquecido. – ela suspirou e recuperou o fôlego antes de continuar. – Será que você poderia tomar conta dos relatórios? É que você sabe que ficaram para os monitores da Grifinória esse ano, e como não houve nenhuma _turbulência_ a mais nessa viagem, pensei se você não poderia fazê-los.

- Tudo bem. – respondeu Remo, sorrindo simpático.

- Tem certeza? Porque se você não quiser, eu te ajudo.

- Já disse que tudo bem, não aconteceu nada demais nessa viagem mesmo. – Remo riu divertido. – Por sinal, faz idéia do por que desse _silêncio_ repentino?

- Você quem me diz, não sou eu a marota por aqui, _Aluado_. – Lily piscou pra ele e abriu a porta da cabine onde Giovanna, Rebeca e Alice estavam. – Até mais.

Respondendo com um meneio de cabeça, Remo continuou a seguir o corredor até o final. Sem cerimônias, abriu a porta da cabine e ameaçou dar um passo para frente.

- Ou, ou, ou! Tá pensando o quê? Se você pisar nessa carinha linda as garotas não vão gostar nada, nada. – resmungou uma voz vinda o chão.

Abaixando os olhos, Aluado encontrou os olhos risonhos de Tiago. Revirou os olhos, divertido, e desviou do moreno, fechando a porta e se jogando no acento da esquerda.

- Não se esqueça que a Lily está incluída em garotas, e eu não tenho tanta certeza de que ela não vá gostar. – retrucou brincalhão, recebendo um soco fraco na perna. – Ainda com essa mania de deitar no chão?

- É mais confortável.

- Se você diz... – deu de ombros.

Dando a conversa por encerrada, Remo puxou um livro de romance trouxa do bolso exterior de seu malão, guardado no bagageiro acima do banco onde estava sentado. Tratava-se de uma história sobre filosofia, onde uma garota chamada Sofia era a protagonista. Estava ainda nas primeiras páginas, não tivera grandes oportunidades de lê-lo na casa de Tiago; abriu-o na página de número trinta, passando os olhos rapidamente para achar onde havia parado.

_Para ser mais preciso: embora as questões filosóficas digam respeito a todas as pessoas, nem todas se tornam filósofos. Por diferentes motivos, a maioria delas é tão absorvida pelo cotidiano que a admiração pela vida acaba sendo completamente reprimida (Elas se alojam bem no fundo do pêlo do coelho, fazem um ninho bem confortável e ficam lá pelo resto de suas vidas.)._

_Para as crianças, o mundo – e tudo que há nele – é uma coisa 'nova'; algo que desperta a admiração. Nem todos os adultos vêem a coisa dessa forma. A maioria deles vivencia o mundo como uma coisa absolutamente normal._

Um sorriso despontou dos lábios do maroto. Podia-se dizer que aquela era filosofia dos marotos; não 'vivenciar o mundo como uma coisa absolutamente normal', mas sim fazer a diferença ao invés de se 'alojar no pêlo do coelho'. Talvez fossem eternas crianças; talvez, quem sabe, fossem a reencarnação dos _Meninos Perdidos_ do conto infantil _Peter Pan_. Mas acima de tudo, não passavam de marotos; simplesmente marotos.

- O plano "Silêncio Absoluto" deu certo? – a voz de Tiago se fez novamente. Remo sorriu e fechou o livro, marcando-o na página de onde ainda nem havia saído.

- Acho que sim. A Lílian estava comentando agora mesmo que estava quieto demais. Claro que ela nem desconfia que você ameaçou todos os engraçadinhos que costumam fazer bagunça... – observou Tiago sorrir satisfeito e seguiu o gesto do amigo. – Cadê o Rabicho?

- Arranjando novas fofocas. Como se as coisas úteis não chegassem aos nossos ouvidos por conta própria... – debochou empurrando o ar com a mão em pouco caso.

- E você, ficou aqui o tempo todo sozinho?

- É. – deu de ombros. – O Sirius só ficou uns quinze minutos, disse que tinha assuntos pendentes.

- Sei bem que assuntos são esses.

- E o Rabicho já tinha saído antes. Como você estava fazendo ronda, só me restou ficar jogado às traças.

- Oh, claro. Pobrezinho do Pontas. – revirou os olhos divertido, as mãos alcançando novamente o livro azulado.

Mal tocou a contracapa, a porta voltou a correr nos trilhos, desta vez dando passagem a Sirius, que, sem cuidado algum com o corpo de Tiago no chão, se jogou no outro banco. Ele não disse nada, apenas se estendeu e deitou, sorrindo traquinas. Pedro não tardou a entrar pela porta, fazendo Remo desistir de vez e voltar a guardar seu livro mal tocado; Rabicho logo desatou a contar as muitas coisas que ouvira pelo trem, poucas delas que fizessem sentidos e menos ainda que realmente importassem.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

O expresso de Hogwarts apitava distante, ainda no início de seu caminho de volta. Os alunos já haviam sido devidamente desembarcados, assim como as bagagens, e neste instante dirigiam-se ao castelo, seja de carruagens negras e sombrias, ainda mais levando em conta os seres misteriosos, para a maioria invisível, que as guiavam, seja pelas barquinhas de madeira que atravessavam pelo lago. Logo todos, primeiranistas ou não, já estavam a postos no Salão Principal, uns aguardando ansiosamente pela seleção, outros também ansiosos, mas pelo banquete que sucede a esta.

- Bem vindos a mais um ano em Hogwarts! – anunciou Dumbledore, como de costume em cada jantar de início do ano letivo, pronunciando-se assim que o último novato foi selecionado. – Já devem estar carecas de saber que a Floresta proibida é _proibida_ e que a lista de Argo aumentou mais alguns centímetros. Bom, ao menos eu estou.

O diretor indicou alguns cantos do couro cabeludo que não eram mais preenchidos devidamente, arrancando risadas dos alunos e de alguns professores – nenhuma delas tão escandalosa quanto a de um certo _maroto_ que localizava-se na mesa da grifinória.

- Aposto que continuaremos com o Record de detenções este ano!

Uma voz vinda da mesa vermelha, de um grupo especial de grifinórios, sobrepôs-se aos demais ruídos do salão, tornando o movimento das cabeças uniforme e em direção ao moreno que sorria marotamente com a altura mais alta que a desejada com que dissera as sutis palavras. Novas gargalhadas ecoaram, inclusive o leve riso de Alvo Dumbledore, que ao contrário de Minerva McGonagall, parecia achar graça no comentário. O restante dos marotos, sentados ao lado e a frente de Sirius, limitaram-se a concordar com a cabeça. Por acaso alguém naquele salão duvidava das humildes palavras de Sirius? Pois eu duvido que alguém duvide.

- Tenho certeza que ninguém discorda, Sr. Black. Ninguém. – continuou o diretor, ainda rindo gostosamente. – Isto me lembra de uma piada sobre um vampiro e um...

Um pigarro baixo, mais perfeitamente audível, se fez ao lado direito do diretor, vindo do lugar onde a diretora da Grifinória sentava-se. O diretor parou de falar, voltou-se para McGonnagall e meneou a cabeça em compreensão, exclamando um "Oh, sim!" e voltando-se a sentar. O diretor ergueu sua taça, de vidro com detalhes em ouro, fazendo com que os vários pratos que constituíam o banquete aparecessem às mesas.

- Há três anos que ele tenta contar esta piada e a Minnie o interrompe! Deste jeito vamos morrer sem saber o que quer dizer o "_e um..._"! – sussurrou Sirius, falsamente indignado.

- Como são infantis! – exclamou Lily, embora de falso não houvesse nada em sua indignação.

- Se somos tão infantis assim, por que está ouvindo nossa conversa? – retorquiu Tiago, a sobrancelha erguida em desafio e um sorriso maroto na face.

- Seria impossível não ouvir. – suspirou a ruiva. – E a culpa não é minha que _vocês_ decidiram sentar-se aqui, ao meu lado, impossibilitando que qualquer conversa seja tida em particular.

- E não é para isso que somos proibidos de subir aos dormitórios femininos?

- Me recuso a responder.

- Duvido que você não esteja curiosa para saber o final da conversa, Evans. – voltou a intrometer-se Sirius.

- Pois não estou! – mentiu Lily, que desde o terceiro ano ficava ansiosa para saber se, finalmente, saberiam quem era o outro ser que povoava a piada nunca terminada do diretor.

- Mentira! – exclamou Kate, sentada à frente de Lily e ao lado de Remo.

- A primeira coisa que ela fez ao chegar ao dormitório, depois do banquete do terceiro ano, foi perguntar se alguém conhecia a bendita piada do vampiro, porque morreria de curiosidade se não soubesse o final. – emendou Giovanna, ao lado de Kate, com um sorriso sarcástico preenchendo-lhe os lábios.

Entreolhando-se, Tiago e Sirius começaram a rir, seguido por um Pedro que parecia não saber do que ria. Remo também deixou escapar uma risada, assim como Rebeca e Alice.

- Traidoras. – murmurou Lily entre dentes.

- Desculpe-me, Lily, mas titia Helen me ensinou a não mentir. – retorquiu Kate, em defesa, sorrindo culpada e divertida.

- Por que isso soa familiar? – perguntou Remo, divertido, enquanto Tiago e Sirius tornavam a rir.

- Não importa, agora já temos componentes suficientes para o nosso plano! – disse Sirius em um tom diabólico.

- Plano? – Rebeca ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Que plano? – completou Lily.

- Plano 254: Minnie fora de ação. – murmurou Tiago em um tom sombrio.

- Ah não! Esse plano outra vez? – exclamou Pedro. – Muda o repertório, pessoal!

- Cala a boca, Rabicho. – Sirius voltou-se para o gorinho encolhido, atirando-lhe uma batata doce na cabeça, sendo ela a primeira coisa que suas mãos alcançaram. – Bem, garotas, voltando...

- Esse plano foi criado há três anos, no intuito de fazer o professor Dumbledore terminar sua piada, satisfazendo a todos os curiosos de Hogwarts. – tomou a palavra Remo, recebendo um olhar espantado de Lily, como se dissesse 'até tu?'.

- Nunca foi posto em ação porque, para isso, precisávamos de mais duas pessoas, no mínimo, para ajudar, sendo que uma delas precisava ser de confiança, a parte maias difícil. – continuou Sirius.

- E se você quiser ajudar, Li... – Tiago parou ao receber um olhar frio da própria, pigarreando e voltando a falar. – Evans, seria a pessoa ideal para o papel.

- E o que faz vocês pensarem que eu ajudaria? – Lily ergueu a sobrancelha, incrédula. Por que, afinal, ela ajudaria num plano dos marotos, sendo ele o número que fosse?

- Porque nós te obrigaremos. – quem respondeu foi Alice, eufórica. – Bota logo pra fora...

Tiago e Sirius sorriram falsamente inocentes, encarando Lílian. A ruiva revirou os olhos, notando que não só os dois marotos a encaravam esperançosos, mas todos, incluindo até mesmo as amigas. Por fim, suspirou resignada e aproximou-se, numa clara demonstração de que era para obedecerem Alice e botarem para fora.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

- Uau! – exclamou Alice, jogando-se, de costas e sem olhar, sobre sua cama. – Simplesmente amei o tal plano!

- Bem... Digamos que se tratando dos grandes marotos, eu esperava algo mais complexo. – retrucou Lily dando de ombros. – Nem há quebramento de regras! Estou chocada...

- Está dizendo que tu preferias que houvessem regras quebradas no plano? – perguntou Giovanna, erguendo a sobrancelha, um tênue e quase imperceptível sorriso nos lábios. – Estou chocada...

Lily revirou os olhos, suspirando e rumando para uma porta ao fundo do dormitório, levando consigo uma pequena bolsa. Entreabriu a porta e acendeu a luz antes de entrar, iluminando o pequeno aposento e depositando a bolsa acima da pia que via-se assim que a porta fosse aberta.

- Não foi isso que eu quis dizer. – recomeçou. – Não disse que desaprovo, apenas que não esperava.

- Nossa! – exclamou a voz de Alice, um pouco distante. – Não acredito que eu vivi para ver isso!

- Realmente. Onde está minha câmera fotográfica quando preciso dela? – dessa vez a voz de Giovanna, proferida em seu inglês com um pouco de sotaque italiano, o típico tom sarcástico e zombeteiro. – Deus! Não acredito que não estou achando! Não podemos deixar e tirar uma foto de Lílian Evans no ato de admitir em voz alta que está aprovando um plano dos marotos!

Lily não conseguiu reprimir um riso, abrindo a torneira para tentar abafa-lo. Antes que retrucasse e piorasse a situação, enfiou a escova de dentes na boca, fazendo sua higiene tradicional antes de se deitar.

- Onde estão a Kate e a Becky? – a voz de Alice voltou a soar. – Não as vi depois que todos começaram a sair do salão.

- Rebeca eu não faço idéia, mas quanto a Katherine Sawyer tenho minhas suspeitas. – respondeu Lily, enxugando o rosto recém lavado numa toalha e voltando a adentrar o quarto.

- Opa, opa! Pode ir dizendo o que quer que você saiba! – Alice pôs-se em pé no mesmo instante, dirigindo-se à cama de Lílian e ajoelhando-se nela.

A ruiva sorriu. Era engraçado ver a empolgação de Lice, mesmo que quase sempre acabasse por causar desastres por causa da euforia e por ser tão desastrada. Dirigiu-se para sua cama, e deitou-se no travesseiro, a loira ficando ao seu lado, ainda ajoelhada. Giovanna estava deitada na própria cama, mas sua atenção estava completamente voltada para Lily.

- Eu e o Remo pegamos a Kate e o Sirius numa das cabines. Digamos que a posição que eles estavam não era muito favorável a qualquer pensamento _puro_. – contou, torcendo o nariz ao final do relato.

- Ah... – murchou Alice. – Isso é fofoca velha. Quer dizer, eles têm essa relação entre tapas e beijos há pelo menos um ano! – riu.

- Nem me lembre!

O único barulho que se sucedeu foi de Giovanna puxando um livro de sua mala, logo em seguida pondo-se a ler.

Era um fato óbvio e de conhecimento de todos que Lílian não gostava a relação que Katherine e Sirius mantinham; não gosta do simples fato de _terem_ uma relação, na verdade. E desde o quarto ano, quando a morena caiu na lábia do maroto e ficou com ele pela primeira vez, Lily e Kate discutiam vez ou outra por causa disso.

- Mas e quanto ao plano? – Alice voltou a se pronunciar, a euforia voltando à tona. – Você vai ajudar, não vai, Lily?

A ruiva riu, observando a amiga fazer uma cara inocente, os olhos brilhando em expectativa.

- Lice, eu tenho um ano inteirinho para pensar nisso. – sorriu à loira.

- Mas não esquece de relevar o fato de que ninguém se machuca, não há nenhuma regra sendo quebrada e não faz mal a ninguém, muito pelo contrário! Se você fizer um senso, verá que metade da população de Hogwarts quer saber o final dessa piada.

- Por que eles não usam o Remo para esse papel? Ele também é confiável, é monitor! – questionou-se Lily.

- E também é um maroto. – Giovanna ergueu a sobrancelha, sem despregar os olhos da página do livro à sua frente.

- Que seja... – resmungou. – Tenho um ano para pensar, certo? Agora: cadê a Sawyer e a Rebeca?

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Sossego. Após uma longa e cansativa viagem, o que pessoas normais mais querem é um bom e merecido descanso._

_Mas espera um pouco! Pessoas normais? Viagem longa e cansativa? Do que é que você está falando?_

_Primeiro: Marotos e pessoas normais não entram, de jeito algum, na mesma frase. É simplesmente o oposto, antônimo, pólos opostos, duas metades da laranja, sol e lua, casa e rua, luz e sereno, yin e yang, ping e pong, puro e veneno; completamente contrário! Deu pra entender?_

_Segundo: Viagem longa e cansativa? Tudo bem, temos que concordar que de Londres à Grã-Bretanha é, de fato, longe; mas cansativo? Onde? Como? Quando? Lembra das definições do tópico acima? Portanto, com marotos a bordo, uma viagem não é o que podemos chamar de..."_

- Ah, dá um tempo, coxim! – exclamou Tiago, entrando no banheiro e empurrando Sirius para longe do espelho.

- Se liga chifrudo, já disse que ninguém senta em mim, não! – reclamou o próprio, empurrando Tiago e reassumindo seu lugar em frente ao espelho.

Respirando fundo, observou-se no espelho e sorriu, fazendo uma pose aprumada.

- Onde estávamos? Ah, sim...

"_...normal. Ou seja, de longa e cansativa esta viagem não teve nada!_

_E aqui chegamos finalmente ao ponto: sem viagens cansativas e sem serem pessoas normais, os marotos não estão exaustos, portanto não precisam de sossego. Compreende?"_

- Fale por você, eu estou caindo na minha cama e dormindo. – Remo entrou no banheiro, fazendo o mesmo que Tiago fizera antes e tirando Sirius da frente do espelho.

- Nós não vamos fazer nenhuma parada na cozinha hoje? – mais alguém entrou no banheiro. Pedro trazia uma escova de dentes azul nas mãos, uma careta de decepção ao fazer a pergunta.

- Nós acabamos de jantar! – exclamou Remo.

- Pronto, vocês já estragaram tudo! – reclamou Sirius, saindo do banheiro e atropelando Pedro no percurso.

- Almofadinhas, se toca! – a voz de Tiago saiu abafada pela escova que tinha na boca. – Você faz esse maldito monólogo desde que chegamos em Hogwarts! Seis anos já não está bom? Nem sei pra que isso serve...

- Mas serve! Pontas, nós somos Os Marotos! Temos que ter nossa história contada aqui, eu só faço a introdução... – Sirius voltou para o banheiro, uma escova também azul, exatamente da mesma cor da de Pedro nas mãos. – Ei, Pedrico, você sabe que azul sou eu!

- Mas eu gosto dessa cor.

- Sua cor é branca! Dá isso aqui. – Sirius arrancou a escova da mão de Pedro e tocou com a varinha, ao que ela assumiu uma coloração branca. – Pronto.

- Eu gostava mais antes... – resmungou, apanhando sua escova com os olhos pequeninos cintilantes.

Murmurando qualquer coisa incompreensível, Remo também pôs-se a escovar os dentes, com uma escova vermelha, por sua vez. Tiago, que já havia terminado, depositou a escova verde no copinho destinado a elas e saiu o banheiro.

- Vocês acham que a Lily vai topar o plano? – perguntou Remo, também deixando o banheiro.

- Não sei. – Tiago deu de ombros, sentado em sua cama. – Só acho que não tem porque não aceitar.

- Concordo. – Sirius saiu do banheiro, dirigindo-se à porta do quarto. – Agora se me dão licença, tenho coisas mais interessantes a fazer do que ficar aqui ouvindo vocês roncarem.

- Ei, espera... Também não estou com o mínimo sono.

- Desculpa Pontas, assuntos _particulares_, se é que me entende.

E batendo a porta, saiu deixando um Tiago atônito e prestes a se erguer da cama, afim de também sair do dormitório.

- Ótimo, o quê vamos fazer agora? – bufou.

- Que tal dormir? Amanhã temos aulas, sabia?

Bufando, Tiago aceitou o conselho e jogou-se embaixo dos cobertores ao mesmo tempo em que Rabicho saia do banheiro, resmungando qualquer coisa sobre estar com fome.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

* * *

_Teste 001 – Tiago Potter para o papel de Tiago Potter_

Uma pessoa sentada em cima de um banquinho, tudo em imagem sem foco. Gira pra direita, gira pra esquerda, e pronto; a imagem, agora completamente nítida, consiste em um garoto de cabelos negros e muito bagunçados sentado em cima de um banquinho e três pernas. Tiago sorri aparentando nervosismo.

Uma segunda pessoa entra em cena; um homem beirando os cinqüenta anos, magricelo e de cabelos ralos e castanhos. O senhor com um crachá intitulado Silvio traz um objeto preto e não identificado, erguendo-o até a altura da cabeça, na direção de Tiago.

- Teste para o papel de Tiago Potter. Cena um, _claquete_ um. – esganiçou-se o homem.

Ele abriu e bateu a parte de cima do objeto negro, saindo de cena em seguida.

A câmera focaliza melhor em um Tiago inquieto e de sorriso amarelo.

- Ação! – uma voz firme e forte, masculina, vem de algum lugar perto.

- Er... – o garoto ergue um papel que traz nas mãos e pigarreia. - Alguns pensam que é implicância, outros dizem que é o fator do desafio falando mais alto. Mas o fato é que nem eu sei muito bem do que se trata. Há... Há... Há... – a voz do rapaz morre após as vagas tentativas de prosseguir no texto.

Tiago arrumasse inquieto no banco, tossindo pra tentar amenizar o nervosismo.

- Calma, rapaz! É só um teste, apenas leia o que diz no papel. – uma outra voz, desta vez feminina, vinda do mesmo lugar que a última desconhecida.

- Okay. – respondeu o moreno.

Um barulho estranho, como uma tosse forçada e muito mal fingida. Seja lá o que fosse, pareceu chamar atenção do moreno, que desviou os olhos na diagonal. Abriu um sorriso maior e mais confiante, voltando-se novamente para a câmera.

- Alguns pensam que é implicância, outros dizem que é o fator do desafio falando mais alto. Mas o fato é que nem eu sei muito bem do que se trata. – ele deu de ombros pra enfatizar melhor as palavras. – Há mais ou menos dois anos, em nosso quarto ano, Lílian Evans surgiu a minha mente de uma forma diferente. Até então ela era apenas a ruivinha da minha turma que adorava ditar lições de moral que nunca entravam em nossas cabeças. – sorriu culpado, revirando os olhos, divertido. – Remo diz que é paixão. Sirius dúvida desse sentimento ou até mesmo que o amor exista, diz que é o desafio da única garota que não se renderia aos marotos, mais especificamente a mim. Pedro diz que quanto mais queijo mais buraco; quanto mais buraco menos queijo; então, quanto mais queijo menos queijo. – riu debochado, fazendo jus ao pensamento estúpido que acabara de ditar. – Eu não sei o que dizer. Tudo o que eu sei é que uma alegria inexplicável me invade quando ela grita comigo, já que assim é o único jeito que ela me dá atenção. É claro que eu nunca disse e nem pretendo dizer isso para ninguém, é patético. Um maroto apaixonado? – ele fez uma careta descrente e soltou um "Puff" debochado. – E apesar de tudo, não entendo todo esse tabu. Afinal de contas, somos _simplesmente marotos_.

Ao concluir a fala do teste, sorriu aliviado; um beijo estalado se fez um pouco distante e os olhos de Tiago voltaram a se desviar na diagonal. Ele sorriu tolamente, os olhos brilhando.

- Muito bem, muito bem. Nós entraremos em contado. – a voz grave e desconhecida.

Eufórico, Tiago desce do banquinho e vai à direção que olhava tão furtivamente. Na câmera, apenas o banquinho e o fundo azul bebê.

- Tem certeza que aquele é o verdadeiro Tiago Potter? – perguntou a voz feminina.

- Absoluta. – respondeu a voz grave.

- Sempre o idealizei mais confiante.

- Pois é, eu também.

- Mas depois das promessas que a Lily tava sussurrando aqui atrás, que se cumpririam caso ele fizesse bem o teste, é bem compreensível de onde ele tira tanta confiança. – debochou a voz grave.

- Você disse tudo, Otávio. – devolveu a voz feminina.

- Hm... Júlia? Isso aqui ainda tá gravando?

Um barulho agudo. A tela fica preta.

_Fim de gravação._

* * *

**N/A: **_Oi. Tudo bem? (risinho inseguro) Er... Primeiramente, desculpem. O trailer está em primeira pessoa, e esta era a intenção. Mas eu tenho que admitir que meu 'dom' para escrever desse jeito é bem pequeno e que eu já estou gastando todo ele em "Como ganhar uma aposta em quatro dias". Portanto, ou saía em terceira pessoa ou não saía, e eu preferi opinar pela primeira opção._

_De qualquer forma, eu já tinha começado e já tinha umas três páginas de fic em primeira pessoa, e eu não queria desperdiçar. Por isso surgiu essa idéia dos "Testes de papel", e ta aí pra vocês o primeiro teste. ;D Ao final de cada capítulo terá um, que serão desde papeis principais até de figurantes. Espero que tenham gostado deste surto. xP_

_Pra quem não sabe, eu explico. Coxim é, segundo meu Aurélio lindo xD, almofada que serve de assento. Eu bati o olho nessa palavra sem querer quando estava procurando outra, e na hora pensei no Tiago chamando o Sirius disso, até porque faz muito sentido._

_Bom, desculpem a demora pra atualizar, é que eu realmente não tinha idéias do que pôr nesse capítulo. A única coisa programada era o abraço, afinal é até o nome, certo? E, obviamente, o discurso do Dumbie porque está no trailer. O plano, os encontros e principalmente o monólogo patético do Sirius (pra quem não entendeu, ele estava falando tudo aquilo pro espelho) não estavam previstos, simplesmente saíram. Aliás, quanto ao monólogo, não resisti em pôr o trecho da música "Chocolate com Pimenta". x_

_Quanto ao plano, vocês não pensaram mesmo que eu ia contar já do que se trata, né? Mesmo sendo algo improvisado, eu já bolei tudo e vocês vão ter que esperar até o final da fic pra saber do que se trata, se dará certo e, o mais importante, qual o final da piada do Dumbledore – e este nem eu sei, sugestões aceitas por e-mail. D_

_Bem, obrigada a todos os comentários, a partir do capítulo que vem eu respondo um por um, okay? Enquanto isso, por hoje é só, pessoal. /o/_

_Até o próximo capítulo. É, eu não sei o nome e nem tenho previsão de resumo ou data de atualização, mas farei meu melhor. Lembrem-se que eu tenho mais duas fics – okay, são quatro, mas duas delas não são tão importantes – e os RPGs me consomem._

_E quem clicar naquele botãozinho bonitinho e deixar um comentário ganha balas! ;D_

_Ah! Antes, pra quem é como eu e gosta de ter uma noção melhor de como 'são' os personagens, eu digo pra vocês em quem eu me baseei. xD Bem, a **Lily**, mesmo não sendo personagem original, foi baseada na modelo **Cíntia Dicker**; A **Kate** é baseada na atriz **Evangiline Lilly** (e quem vê Lost reparou na minha falta de criatividade quanto ao nome, certo? ;x); a **Rebeca** é a **Rachel Bilson**, e aproveitando que são gêmeos, o **Thomas** ficou com o **Adam Brody**; a **Giovanna** é a **Alexis Bledel**, a **Alice**, **Bethany Joy**. Partindo para os marotos, o **Sirius** é o **Ashton Kutcher**, o **Tiago** o _**_Ian Somerhalder_**_, o **Remo** é o **Chad Michael Murray** e o **Pedrico** o **Dan Byrd**... O **Frank** não apareceu nesse capítulo (e só agora eu notei! o.O), mas ele é o... **James Lafferty** O **Félix** eu ainda não pensei quem é, mas ele não importante... por enquanto. xD Bom, agora sim, por hoje é só._


End file.
